Multiple prior encryption algorithms have been published. These are different from the Lucente Stabile Atkins algorithm of the present invention (hereinafter referred to as the “LSA” Algorithm). Examples of related art are described below:
French patent publication no. FR2978851A1 generally describes an algorithm that is used to encrypt pin numbers using the four digits of a 24 hour clock. While modular arithmetic is used, Gauss's Generalization of ‘Wilson's Theorem is not employed in this method. And, unlike the LSA algorithm, there is also no key exchange needed for this type of cryptography.
Korean patent publication no. KR1020040052304A generally relates to hardware and employs Blockchain technology as a method for securing a digital hardware system, which is provided to encrypt/decrypt data. This method uses an exclusive binary operator and a similar random number generator and combines parts of existing algorithms such as AES and EIGamal. Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem is not used.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,412,157B2, International publication No. WO2008/00516282, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US2007/0297367A1 generally relate to hardware that uses the discrete logarithm problem to hide information. While there is a key exchange required for this algorithm, there is no use of the multiplicative cyclic groups. This means that Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem is not employed in these methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,553,878B2 uses a similar property of group theory in that it employs some of the properties of multiplicative groups. But, unlike the LSA algorithm, the multiplicative groups must be of prime order and the elements are specifically used to modify EIGamal. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem in this patent.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. US20050097362A1, the Diffie-Hellman key exchange is used to verify zero knowledge protocols. Additionally, this algorithm uses existing algorithms AES, RSA, and SHA to protect credentials. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem in this patent.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US2013/0106655A1 generally uses existing algorithms ElGamal, RSA, and Diffie-Hellman to encrypt and pad information for various types of navigation receivers. It does not make use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
Korean Patent Publication No. KR120040052304A generally relates to a digital hardware system that uses RSA and elliptic curve cryptography. The main purpose is to encrypt data and reinforce digital hardware systems. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem in this patent.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102271330A uses RSA, elliptic curves, Diffie-Hellman, and ElGamal to encrypt data terminals such as network servers. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem in this patent.
International Patent Publication No. WO2012003998A1 and Canadian Patent Publication No. CA2803419A1 generally relate to devices and networks that use the RSA algorithm to authenticate the position of a Global Positioning Satellite receiver. The method of encryption makes no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
French Patent Publication No. FR2978851A1 generally describes a method used to authenticate users of a service by letting the user personalize the techniques of their authentication. This makes no use of any algorithms analogous to the LSA algorithm or multiplicative groups.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN104852961A generally describes a symmetric algorithm that employs block ciphers to transmit data between devices. Specifically, RSA, DES, 3DES, AES, and various hash functions are used to encrypt blocks of data. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem or anything that could be considered analogous to the LSA algorithm.
International Patent Publication No. WO2018126858A1 uses existing blockchain technology in conjunction with RSA, ElGamal, Diffie-Hellman, and elliptic curve encryption algorithms to verify ATM transactions. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN107147626A generally describes an encryption algorithm that combines existing AES and ElGamal to create a new asymmetric algorithm. There is essentially no new theorems used in this encryption scheme and no employment of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN107493165A generally describes key sharing that uses Diffie-Hellman, Hash function, and time stamps to verify key exchange and verification with increased anonymity. This is not intended for general chosen symbolic encryption. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1077701278 generally describes a method of data transmission (and device) that combines symmetric and asymmetric encryption algorithms such as DES, 3DES, RC5, IDEA, RSA, ElGamal, knapsack, and Rabin algorithms. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
International Patent Publication No. WO2018102382A1 uses pre-existing algorithms such as Diffie-Hellman, EIGamal, and elliptic curves to hide public keys in the ciphertext of an encrypted message. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
International Patent Publication No. WO2008005162A2 and Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101473668A describe methods that further protect identities during initial communication such as during the key exchange. There is no invention of a new encryption algorithm but instead that uses various pre-existing algorithms such as ElGamal and DH. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN108809653A generally describes a method to ensure that previously encrypted ciphertext is indeed encrypted such that it can be verified by all parties along with original hardware and manufacturing techniques. This method makes use of multiplicative groups but does not incorporate any use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1625096A generally describes a method for masking data in a PDF. There is no use of Gauss's Generalization of Wilson's Theorem or anything analogous to the LSA algorithm.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.